


More Than Just a Jacket

by alittlebitao3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Medical Trauma, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitao3/pseuds/alittlebitao3
Summary: Viktor is a new doctor in Detroit. During his commute, he notices a group of male prostitutes that congregate in an alleyway. Upon finding one of them in critical condition, Viktor’s life is about to change forever.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Okaeri: Yuri!!! On Ice Home Zine





	More Than Just a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece I did for the love hotel edition of Okaeri! Feedback is always encouraged!

“Finally, I’m all moved in,” exclaims Viktor as the last box of his things has now been emptied and the contents are now properly displayed in his new apartment. He’s just moved to Detroit upon being hired as an ER doctor. The place is fairly large, having two bedrooms, each with two full baths, and a large kitchen connected to the living room. With his newfound income, he is renting his dream apartment. Of course, he’s only starting out as a doctor and still has a mountain of student loans coming after him. He’s only able to afford this place long term because it’s in a not so great portion of Detroit. He doesn’t care though; it’s within walking distance of the hospital, which will save him tons of money in the long run.

He takes a look around the apartment, which he decorated to look fairly modern, with comfortable couches, a large television, and a black and white area rug covering most of the floor. Not to mention a dog bed for his trusted companion, Makkachin. She’s already chosen her real bed though, which just so happens to be the king mattress he purchased for his own room. It’s a significant upgrade from his full bed that now resides in the guest room.

“Hey girl! Want to help me make the bed?” He bounds into his bedroom, and Makkachin jumps out of the bed and into his arms, licking Viktor uncontrollably.

“Stop it, Makkachin! You’re getting slobber all over me!” He sets her down and begins to make his bed. Upon finishing, he collapses on top of the covers and Makkachin quickly joins him up there. She snuggles her head onto his chest. He quickly brushes his bangs out of his face to where they belong.

“I think I’m going to like it here. How about you, girl?” But Makkachin has already fallen asleep, tired from their journey earlier in the day. “Goodnight, Makkachin,” he says with a yawn, and he quickly falls asleep as well.

* * *

Morning comes, and Viktor is startled awake by Makkachin barking. “What’s up, girl? Is Something wrong?” He quickly looks down and realizes he hadn’t even changed last night. He looks at his watch and realizes that it is already 5:45AM. “FUCK! Makkachin, I’m going to be late! My first shift starts at 6:00!” He quickly throws some bread in the toaster, puts on his shoes, gives Makkachin her breakfast, puts on his winter coat, grabs his toast, and rushes out the door of his apartment.

“Alright, if I hurry, I may make it in time!” He continues out the front door of his apartment building and begins walking in the direction of the hospital while shoving toast down his throat. As he’s walking, he approaches an alleyway.

“Hey, hot stuff! What’s the rush? Got any time for a blowjob? Only 50 bucks! Make it a hundred, and I’ll let you have a quickie!” Viktor turns his head into the alley and sees a group of men not much younger than him. He quickly notices the one who called out to him. He’s an attractive young man with jet black hair wearing a long sleeve shirt and some jeans, both looking like they have been well worn out. He appears to be average height and average build, but he does have some padding on him. The other boys are smiling and laughing at his comment.

He realizes he is staring and quickly starts heading towards work once again. “You don’t have time, Viktor! You’re late for work!” he thinks to himself. Then he quickly remembers, “He was a prostitute, dummy! You don’t roll with that no matter how cute he is,” he mumbles to himself, ignoring his semi hardon. He reaches the automatic doors and looks at his watch. “5:59! Just in time.” He heads toward the front desk to figure out where to start his day.

* * *

It has been a long shift, and he still isn’t done with the files he had to turn in for his last patient. He is sitting at his desk filling in notes on a patient’s chart when a load voice startles him. “Viktor! You’re still here?”

“Oh! Dr. Feltsman! Yeah, I’m just finishing up the information on this chart!”

“I told you to call me Yakov! I know I’m your superior, but I want to make sure you feel at home!” Dr. Yakov Feltsman, a larger man with balding grey hair, is the head doctor in the ER. He has been working there for almost 40 years!

“Sorry, Dr. Feltsman! I...I mean Yakov!”

“No sweat kid! You head home as soon as you’re done! It’s nearly 10:00PM, and we need you well rested for tomorrow!”

“Will do, sir! See you tomorrow!”

Upon finishing his paperwork, he begins his walk home. “Man, I can’t wait to curl up back at home with Makkachin and head to bed!”

He approaches the same alleyway as before and notices that same prostitute shivering on the cold ground. His long shirt and pants clearly are not warm enough for the weather. Viktor can’t help but notice the clouds of his breath as they escape his clenched teeth. Viktor walks up to the prostitute, takes off his jacket and holds it out to him.

The prostitute looks up and stares at Viktor. “Come on, it’s cold out here. You need this more than I do tonight.” The prostitute grabs the jacket and puts it on. He then grabs onto Viktor’s waistband and begins to fumble with his belt. He quickly removes the prostitute’s hands. “No, no! It’s ok! It was a gift. I don’t need anything in return. Just stay warm for me tonight!”

“Thank you,” the prostitute whispers in a weak voice through his chattering teeth.

“Don’t mention it. Stay warm!”

Viktor quickly exits the alley and runs to his apartment building, now shivering himself. He gets to the front door, runs up the stairs, and enters to see Makkachin curled up on his bed once again. “Why did I even buy you a bed of your own if you’re just going to use mine all the time?”

Makkachin’s head jerks up to the sound of her owner’s voice and immediately begins barking and wagging her tail. Viktor jumps on the bed after changing into his underwear and Makkachin begins to lick his face. “I missed you too girl! But we need to head to bed! I can’t have a repeat of this morning tomorrow. He reaches over to the light switch next to his bed and turns off the light. Makkachin curls up against him, and he falls asleep.

* * *

After walking up at a reasonable 5:00AM, Viktor is able to properly prepare his day, but he can’t find his jacket anywhere. He then remembers he had given it away to that prostitute last night. He sighs and reluctantly heads to the door. “Bye, Makkachin! Don’t miss me too much!” She barks as he closes the door, and he once again starts the trip to the hospital, bracing himself for the cold as he walks out the front door of the building. As he approaches the alley, he begins to feel excited. There is something about that prostitute that makes him all giddy. As he peers into the alley, he sees him once more, this time wearing Viktor’s coat. This time, however, he is on his knees, giving, what appears to be, a very nice blowjob to a middle-aged man with a face of pure bliss. Viktor can’t help but feel a little saddened as he watches the act, but he didn’t know why. Did he want that man to be him? The man opens his eyes and sees Viktor staring at him getting serviced by the cute prostitute. “Hey! Get out of here! Get lost!”

The prostitute quickly looks up and sees Viktor as he begins to run away. He is so embarrassed. Why is he so enamored by the prostitute? What is with him? He thinks about this the rest of the way to the hospital. “He’s a prostitute, Viktor! Get over him!” he says to himself as he reaches the front door of the ER. He quickly walks to the changing area and put him out of mind. He has patients to see.

* * *

After another long shift, Viktor begins his return home. The cold air rushes through his hair and he corrects his short, floppy style hair. As he approaches the alley, he remembers this morning’s events and becomes saddened once again. All of a sudden, he hears a screech of pain and shouting coming from the alley. Viktor runs up to see the prostitute lying on the ground, surrounded by six teenagers as they stomp and kick him. His eyes look up to Viktor as he lets out one more scream as one of the teens steps on his arm, which already appears broken as part of the bone is visible through the skin. Blood pools around his limp body as he gasps for breath, choking on blood from a likely internal injury.

“I bet you love taking it up the ass, you fucking faggot!” yells one of the teens. “Fairies don’t belong here! Get lost you, cocksucker!” yells another boy.

Viktor tears up, watching this young man in front of him getting the shit beat out of him, all because of his sexuality. His sadness quickly turns to anger as the prostitute shifts his eyes once more on Viktor, before losing consciousness. “Get the FUCK away from him, you little SHITS!” Viktor screams as loud as he can, running at the teens. Their heads quickly look up towards Viktor and away from the limp prostitute. Appearing frightened, they all bolt away.

“Have fun with your boyfriend, cocksucker! I hope you both get AIDS and die in hell like you deserve!” the boys chant at they run out the other end of the alley.

Viktor quickly kneels down in front of the prostitute, landing in the pool of blood. He quickly tries to wake up the man. He slaps his cheek with no response and switches to rubbing his sternum, again, with no response. He needs immediate medical attention. With adrenaline rushing, he quickly scoops up the prostitute and runs back to the hospital in record time. He burst into the waiting room and yelled, “This man needs help STAT!” The nurses quickly recognize Viktor and notice the trail of blood originating from the man in his arms. The nurses rush over to him with a gurney and yell for a doctor. Dr. Feltsman joins them as they rush back to the OR.

“What happened, Viktor?” Yakov asks in a serious tone.

“I found him in an alley being beat up by a group of teenagers calling him homophobic slurs. I chased them off, but he was already unconscious by then. He has a compound fracture in his left arm and internal bleeding as he was coughing up a lot of blood. He might have a punctured lung from a broken rib.”

“Thank you, Viktor. Now head home. I’ll take good care of him.”

“With all due respect, sir, I would like to stay here and help in any way I can!”

“Very well, but you need to get changed first! Meet us in surgery!”

* * *

The prostitute comes to in a hospital room with an IV drip in his arm. He looks around and notices that strange man who gave him the jacket sleeping in a nearby chair. He realizes that he must have been the one who brought him here. He tries to get up but realizes that moving was impossible due the weakness in his muscles after the ordeal. The man quickly wakes up in the chair and looks reassured to see him awake.

“Good, you’re awake! You had me really worried last night!”

“Who...who are you?”

“My name is Viktor...Viktor Nikiforov. I’m actually a doctor at this hospital. And what might your name be.”

“My...my name is Yuuri...Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Yuuri,” Viktor says with a smile.

“I...I need to go. There is no way I can pay this hospital bill. I can’t be here.”

“Don’t worry about the money. It’ll all be taken care of. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“Why...why are you helping me?”

“I just saw someone in need and felt compelled to help him. I can’t help my altruism,” Viktor says with a chuckle. Yuuri coughs through a smile as a response.

“You’re going to need time to recover. You suffered a broken arm, and a broken rib that punctured your lung. You’re lucky I got there when I did. Living on the streets can’t be good for your injuries. When you are discharged, you can live in my spare bedroom until you are well enough. That is, as long as you don’t mind my dog, Makkachin.”

“There’s really no need! You have already done so much…”

Viktor interrupts him as he walks over to the hospital bed and holds Yuuri’s uninjured arm. “It’s no bother really! My only contingency is you don’t invite any clients over to my place while you stay there,” he says through a chuckle.

Yuuri’s eyes fill up with tears. “Thank you...thank you so much for your generosity. I’ll pay you back somehow,” he says as his eyes begin to close again.

“There’s no need,” Viktor responded. But Yuuri had already fallen asleep.

* * *

“Welcome to your new home,” exclaimed Viktor as he let Yuuri into his apartment.

“Wow...it’s so nice.”

“Thank you! It’s taken me a long time to get to this point, but I’m here now. Oh, here comes Makkachin now!”

Makkachin immediately jumps up onto Yuuri and begins to lick his face. “Hold on there, girl! Be easy on him! He’s not fully recovered yet!”

Yuuri chuckles and Makkachin gets off of him. Yuuri makes his way into the spare bedroom and notices the closet is filled with clothes.

“Do you like them? I wasn’t sure what kind of clothes you liked so I picked out a bunch.”

“Viktor, thank you! You didn’t have to! I feel like such a burden…”

“You aren’t! Makkachin will enjoy your company while I’m away anyways!”

“Thank you, Viktor…”

“It’s my pleasure! I’ll let you get settled in!” Viktor left Yuuri alone to prepare his new room. He headed to his own, and Makkachin followed. He got ready for bed and hopped under the covers. Makkachin joined him, and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A nine weeks, Yuuri got a job of his own as a waiter at a restaurant. His injuries are healing well, and he is enjoying his time with Viktor and Makkachin, and they enjoy time with him. As each day passes, Viktor begins to develop romantic feelings for Yuuri. However, he did not want to make Yuuri feel like he only wants him there for sex, so he decides not to act on them. One day, as Viktor returns home, he is welcomed by a surprise.

“Do you like it, Viktor?” Yuuri asks excitedly as Viktor walks through the door to his apartment. The table is set with his fancy table cloth, complete with candles, Yuuri, and his favorite meal, beef cutlet bowls.

“Yuuri! What is all this? You didn’t have to go through all this trouble!”

“Well, I got back from my last doctor’s appointment today, and I have a clean bill of health! I’m all healed! No more broken bones! And I even received test results about STDs. Now that I turned over that leaf, I wanted to make sure I hadn’t gotten anything. Surprisingly I was clean as well! So, I wanted to celebrate with my favorite human and my favorite four legged friend.”

Viktor looks over to Makkachin, who is enjoying her very own homemade meal! “That’s amazing, Yuuri! I can’t thank you enough!”

“You don’t have to! It’s the least I could do for all you have done for me! When you first found me, I was in a very dark place. I first turned to working on the streets when I couldn’t pay for my college tuition. Then, my dog died back at home, and I became so depressed that I flunked out of school. I was too ashamed to go back home so I stayed here. I eventually lost my friends, my apartment...and then you came along. So, thank you, Viktor.”

Viktor, teary eyed, runs up to Yuuri and embraces him in a big hug. Suddenly, Makkachin jumps on Yuuri’s back and the pair topples over onto the floor. The two men chuckle as Yuuri lays on top of Viktor. Suddenly their eyes lock and they stop laughing. Yuuri reaches his head down and starts making out with Viktor. Viktor stops him to ask, “Are you sure?”

In response, Yuuri reaches down to grasp Viktor’s hardening cock. He smirks at him and says, “I was sure from the moment you gave me your jacket,” and drops back down to continue kissing Viktor.

As they kiss, their tongues begin to intertwine, trying to attain dominance. Suddenly, the two realize they are in the middle of the floor with Makkachin standing over them. They get up quickly and Viktor pulls Yuuri into his bedroom, closing the door on Makkachin, who begins whimpering at the door. Yuuri quickly takes off Viktors clothes, starting with his shirt. He kneels down to remove Viktor’s pants and reveals his precum soaked underwear. He runs his tongue across the outline of his dick, causing Viktor to release quiet moans of pleasure. He reaches up and grabs onto the waistband of his underwear. He pulls them down and removes them, revealing Viktor’s fully erect, 7.5-inch cock.

Yuuri starts by licking his impressive member from base to tip, making Viktor quiver from excitement. As he reaches back down towards the base of his shaft, he licks his way down to Viktor’s balls, engulfing them one at a time, slowly swirling his tongue around each perfect testicle. Viktor moans out in pure ecstasy as he runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri returns to the tip of Viktor’s cock and wraps his lips around the head. He slowly moves his head down the length of his cock, making quick work of his tongue along the shaft. He reaches up with one hand to start massaging Viktor’s nipple as he the other wraps around the base of his dick. He begins bobbing back and forth on his cock up to his own hand. Yuuri, then, pauses and begins licking his fingers on the hand that was once around Viktor’s cock and places one finger at the entrance of Viktor’s hole. Yuuri then returns his attention to Viktor’s cock, but this time, he slides his mouth down the full length of his dick. As he reaches the base of Viktor’s cock, Yuuri slips his middle finger into Viktor’s tight ass to find his prostate. Eventually, Yuuri’s finger finds its target while he continues to suck on his cock.

Viktor releases a very loud moan the instant Yuuri’s finger began pressing on his prostate. Yuuri began adding fingers slowly, gently stretching Viktor’s hole. He was so close to cumming but did not want the moment to end just yet. He reaches down to pick up Yuuri off the ground and off of his dick. “It’s your turn now,” he says seductively, with a wink to his new lover.

He takes off Yuuri’s shirt and begins kissing his neck. A few soft moans escape Yuuri’s lips, and Viktor heads down his body, stopping at each nipple, carefully sucking and flicking each one, causing Yuuri to moan more frequently. He kisses his way down to Yuuri’s waistband and removes both his pants and underwear in one swift motion revealing his 8.5-inch cock.

“Holy fuck, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed while licking his quivering lips. Before Yuuri can respond, he pushes him on the bed. Yuuri chuckles while Viktor climbs onto the bed, stopping at Yuuri’s throbbing cock. He licks his way along his dick, stopping at the tip, circling his tongue around the head causing Yuuri to let out a loud moan. He began sucking his cock, moving down the entire length of his cock. However, Viktor was craving a little something more. After getting his cock nice and wet, he moves to position his ass over Yuuri’s cock placing the tip of his dick at the entrance of his hole.

“Are you sure, Viktor?”

“Never been surer in my life,” Viktor says with a wink. He slowly begins to sit down on Yuuri’s cock, The large, bulbous head straining against the entrance of Viktor’s ass. Suddenly, his cock pops into Viktor’s ass and both moa in unison as Yuuri’s cock entered his ass. Viktor slowly slides his way down the length of Yuuri’s cock until he reaches its base. Viktor bends down and kisses Yuuri with his cock still deep in his ass. He begins bouncing on his cock as it pulses inside of his ass. He sits back up and begins to ride Yuuri’s cock faster. Yuuri begins to moan louder as Viktor stimulates his cock. Suddenly, Yuuri begins thrusting himself against Viktor, causing his dick to brush up against his prostate. Viktor immediately screams in ecstasy, and he bends down to kiss Yuuri once more.

Between kisses, Viktor begs, “Yuuri, please fuck me. I need to pound my ass now.” With a smirk, Yuuri grasps onto Viktor’s hips and flips him onto his back without removing his cock. He puts Viktor’s legs on his shoulders and begins thrusting his cock into Viktor’s tight hole. He grasps onto Viktor’s cock and begins stroking him as he continues fucking him. They both moan as they approach climax.

“Yuuri, I’m so close. Please keep going. I need your throbbing cock inside me.”

“I’m close too, Viktor. Where do you want me to cum?”

“Just inside me, baby. I need your dick inside me.”

With the last few strokes of Yuuri’s cock, he begins to cum inside Viktor.

“Viktor! I’m coming!” As Viktor feels the hot stream of cum entering him, his cock begins to throb in Yuuri’s hands, causing him to come as well.

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri. You’re making me cum,” Viktor says as strings of cum shoot out of his cock. Yuuri collapses on top of Viktor as his cock continues to throb inside of his hole. They begin kissing as Yuuri’s cock softens and slips out of his ass. They lay intertwined and kiss happily, as Yuuri’s cum slowly drips out of his ass.

Viktor smiles at Yuuri, completely content. “I’ve been meaning to ask you...I know I said you could stay here while you’re recuperating...but how would you like to move in permanently?”

Yuuri chuckles. “That depends, do we have to share a room?”

“That is my only requirement,” Viktor replies with a chuckle.

“Then it’s a yes from me,” Yuuri replies, sealing the deal with a kiss. They clean themselves up in the bathroom and let Makkachin inside. She was curled up around the jacket Viktor gave Yuuri. Yuuri takes the jacket and hangs it up in their closet. They all gather in bed, Yuuri laying on Viktor’s chest, and Makkachin curled up next to Yuuri’s back.

“Welcome home, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
